


Want a Taste?

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori needs some lip balm ... who knew a simple request could end up like this?!</p><p> This is the prompt: <a href="http://otp-or-notp.tumblr.com/post/148558355805/otp-prompt">OTP ChapStick</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Taste?

* * *

 

 

            “Does anyone have any ChapStick or something?” Ori asked as he came around the corner of the restaurant.

            Almost every day, without fail, there would be at least two or three people from _‘The Company”_ hanging out.   It had started as a small group comprised of his older brother, Dori, and Dori’s friends, Balin, Oin and Bifur. Then other brothers joined; Nori, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur and Bombur.  But it wasn’t until Dwalin brought their cousin, Thorin, to a gathering that they truly formed a ‘ _gang_ ’; in the best sense of the word. Many thought them trouble makers, what with Dwalin’s shaved head and Thorin’s long hair, and them all growing out their beards, but they didn’t cause trouble nor were they anti-social, just a group of guys that liked each other’s company. In fact, Thorin had made that very argument and thus, “ _The Company_ ” became their name.

            And like all gangs, they had a meeting place; _Blue Mountain Burgers and Fries_ , known for it’s Blue Cheese burgers and loaded chili fries. It was their clubhouse, so to speak, and they always sat around on the side of the restaurant; hanging out, stuffing themselves with food – Bofur and Bombur’s dad owed the place – and generally had a good time.

            “Whatcha need lipstick for?” Dwalin asked with a perplexed look on his face.

            “Not lip stick,” Ori said, rolling his eyes. “Lip balm _... balm ..._ as in medicated _..._ my lips feel all ... chapped and crap.”

            “Yeah, balm for the lips,” Thorin said to Dwalin, leaning back against the wall, hands behind his head. “Keeps them moist.” Thorin puckered his lips in jest. “Smooth and ...” Thorin smacked his lips together. “Ready.”

            “Ready for what?” Dwalin asked, still looking confused.

            “Snogging,” Gloin said, laughing and make a few others laugh too.

            “Not for snogging!” Ori shouted.

            “Maybe that’s why they’re so dry,” Bofur teased. “Too much snogging!” Everyone, except Dori and Dwalin, laughed at that.

            “Who are you snogging?” Dwalin asked, clearly getting irritated.

            “No one!” Ori said, his cheeks a little pink.

            “Why would you care anyway?” Thorin asked Dwalin casually, a small smile on his face.

            “I ... I don’t ...” Dwalin stuttered out. “I mean ... I ... I was just asking—”

            “He better _not_ be snogging people!” Dori barked out and made anyone but Dwalin laugh again.

            “I’m not snogging _anyone_!” Ori stated, turning a bright pink.

            “But you want to,” Nori said quietly, not looking at his brother, just smirking as he tossed an old half-crown in the air; his lucky piece he called it.

            “Shut up, Nori!” Ori hissed out, now a pale shade of red that matched his anger.

            “Or what?” Nori slid a lazy look over to Ori. “You haven’t got a thing on me, brother-dear. Not a thing.”

            Ori cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t bet on that, _brother-dear_ ,” Ori sneered. “I’ve heard you talking in your sleep.”

            Nori faltered and the coin clattered to the ground. He threw a furious look at Ori, but he stayed silent.

            In fact, the whole group had gone quiet at that point, far more interested in watching the exchange between the Ri brothers. Most were scared of Dori’s strength; he looked all prim and proper but he could flip a table with one hand. They were all cautious of Nori; the cunning middle Ri knew things that no one should know. But they had quick come to learn that Ori – sweet, innocent, shy, clever little Ori – could be quite vicious when angered.

            “To answer your initial question,” Balin said, clearing his throat. “No. I don’t have any.” He looked about at the friends gathered but they all shrugged or shook their heads no.

            Ori sighed. “Oh well.”

            “I should have some on hand,” Dori said, chastising himself and digging around in his messenger bag.

            “It’s not a big deal, Dor,” Ori said with a shrug.

            “I can’t believe I’m so unprepared!” Dori said, looking like he was about to tip his bag over onto the table.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Ori laughed.

            “You know how he is,” Balin said with a smile. “He doesn’t have something you need and therefore he thinks he’s failed you as a brother.”

            Dori just glared at Balin, who wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the elder Ri.

            “Balin’s right,” Bifur said, laughing himself. “He’d probably have a heart attack if he forgot to bring tissues for you.”

            “I’m not amused,” Dori said, which only made his friends chuckle a bit more.

            “Dor, really,” Ori said, putting his hands on his brother’s and stopping Dori’s searching. “I’ll just run to Sainsbury’s or something.”

            “I’ll take you,” Dwalin said softly, then turned red when everyone looked over at him. “I mean ... if you want.”

            “If he wants what?”

            Again, the group turned and faced the newcomer; Bilbo Baggins.

            A few greeted Bilbo, but a couple of them – Balin, Dori and Dwalin – also glanced over at Thorin, who suddenly sat up very straight.

            Ori had been the one to bring Bilbo into the group. As both shared a love of history and languages, Ori had naturally struck up a friendship and that led to Ori inviting Bilbo to the hangout.      

            At first, it seemed that Thorin, the undisputed leader, although he was one of the last to join, didn’t seem to like Bilbo. He never talked him and had, in fact, made a few comments that seemed offensive to the younger man. Of course, Dori always told Balin he thought Thorin had been trying to be nice but screwed up the delivery and thus it came out as insulting; Balin didn’t argue.

            Over time, however, things seemed to settle and Bilbo, who turned out to be rather fiercely independent and willful – not too unlike Thorin himself a few pointed out – got on rather well; if one considered few words and awkward moments ‘ _rather well_.’

            “Ori needs to go shopping,” Bofur said playfully, “and Dwalin here is offering to be his knight in shining armor and take him.”

            Both Ori and Dwalin turned pink at that.

            “Hello, Thorin.” Bilbo said, giving their leader a sort of wonky smile.

            “Hey,” Thorin said, with a quick look at Bilbo then suddenly found the table in front of him very interesting.

            “So,” Bilbo said with a sigh and turning to Ori, “What do you need from the store?”

            “ChapStick or something like.”

            “Oh, that’s easy,” Bilbo brightened and opened his book bag. Suddenly there were about ten tubes of ChapStick on the table. “I have plenty.” There were all kinds of flavors; Key Lime, Mango Sunrise, Aloha Coconut, Watermelon Splash, Green Apple, Strawberry Banana, Lemon Berry Sorbet, Pumpkin Pie, and of course the classics, Strawberry, Cherry and Spearmint. “Take your pick ... although ... the Watermelon Splash is my favorite.”

            Ori was beside himself.   “Thanks!”

            “Why do you have all these?” Nori asked, picking up a Green Apple, opening it and using it.

            “You can have that one, now,” Bilbo said with a smirk. “And my Dad loves to get samples of things, and sometimes he gets these with other products. A couple of the new flavors actually came with boxes of tea!”

            “Do you snog a lot of people?” Dwalin asked, sniffing the Pumpkin Pie flavor.

            “What?!” Bilbo nearly chocked on his own saliva.

            Dwalin shrugged. “Everyone was saying that Ori—”

            “Don’t say it!” Ori said.

            “—that he must be snogging a lot of people to have to need ChapStick.”

            “Dwalin!” Bilbo laughed and Ori was embarrassed.

            Dwalin shrugged again. “Well ... Thorin was the one that said it made your lips smooth and ready!”

            Bilbo raised an amused eyebrow. “Ready?”

            Thorin turned red.

            “Ready for what? Snogging?”

            Thorin turned even redder. “I was only having a laugh!”

            Bilbo did laugh. “It is funny.” He glanced over at Thorin who returned Bilbo’s look and then chuckled himself. “I’m sorry I missed that conversation.”

            “I’m not,” Ori said. Everyone laughed again and the any tension left disapated.

            Bilbo shook his head at his friends and opened up the new Aloha Coconut.   “Here,” Bilbo said, walking over to Thorin and holding out the tube. “Want a taste?”

            Later on, a few would say that Bilbo’s question was a bit misleading. Others pointed out that the ChapStick had made Bilbo’s mouth look inviting – smooth and ready. But most would confess that it was a long time in coming and they weren’t surprised.

            You see, rather than take the tube offered, Thorin, staring at Bilbo’s lovely smile, reached out, placed a hand on the back of Bilbo’s head and drew them together for a quick, moist kiss.

            The whole gang went silent. They could only watch as Thorin finally did what he and Bilbo had clearly been building to for the longest of times. It wasn’t until Nori wolf-whistled that Thorin pulled back.

            “Uhhh ...” Thorin realized what he’d done. “I’m ... I’m ... yeah, so ... I’m ... I’m sorry.” He snagged his bag and made a quick exit.

            Bilbo was stunned. He couldn’t move. He obviously wasn’t expecting it, but a second later, a huge, toothy grin broke over his face and he practically leapt over the table and threw himself at Thorin, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s waist and stopping Thorin in his tracks.

            “If you had only asked,” Bilbo said, forcing Thorin to turn around. “I would have gladly given you a better taste than that!” Thorin went wide-eyed but a moment later, Bilbo grabbed a handful of Thorin’s hair and pulled them into a heart-stopping, world-slowing, universe-expanding kiss that had Thorin dropping his bag and gathering Bilbo to him like a man about to go under the waves.

            Now, Nori and few others wolf-whistled but that did nothing to stop Thorin and Bilbo.

            In fact, most were so preoccupied with watching, that no one saw Ori walk over to Dwalin, take the Pumpkin Pie ChapStick right out of Dwalin’s hands, run it over his lips, smacking them, and looking up at his heart’s desire with a not-so-innocent smile and say, “So ... you want a taste?”

 

 

 


End file.
